Transformation
by Nagiiisa-san
Summary: The job change stories about my OC, Neya
1. Magic Lancer

**Me: Soooooo, I have been thinking about making background fics about my OCs' job changes and here they are! This one here is 'Magic Lancer.'**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

It was more than 6 months when I had first started to increase my magical and physical attacks. I thought it would help me but I noticed that it had stayed the same. No matter how hard I try, it did not go above of what I had expected.

 _Neya, you should take a break._ Lupa said as I collapsed onto the floor, panting hard. _You have been training for 3 hours straight._

 _It's not increasing._ I stood up and walked over to the campsite. _Something doesn't feel right._

She began to ponder. _I have a suggestion._

 _What is it?_ I grabbed a spare of clean clothes from my bag. _Will it help me in any way?_

The goddess let out a small, tinkling laugh. _Of course it will. This forest is called Durako and I have been here a couple of times._

 _Before you inhabited me?_

 _Of course! I sensed something strange deep in the forest but I couldn't check it out since something prevented me from doing so._

I sighed as I pushed my way through the bushes and found the river. _Something..._

 _Yes._ She stopped talking for a moment. _I would like you to check it out._

A small smile appeared on my face. _Yeah, yeah. After I take a quick bath._ A smell started to drift to my nose and I covered it with a hand. _Make that an hour long one._

 _Take your time, Neya._

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _ **The center of Durako...**_

A small, green stone was floating above a wooden pedestal as I pushed through the branches and the bushes. "Finally...!"

" _This stone..."_ A wolf appeared next to me and she began to walk towards it, sniffing the air. _"It seems so familiar..."_

I dusted myself off as I stared at Lupa. "What do you mean? I thought you only appeared here several times."

" _It's something else."_ The goddess stopped in front of it and she let out a mournful howl. _"The barrier is still there."_

I placed a hand onto the air in front of me and it began to crackle. "Can I break it?"

" _Do not be so rash."_ Lupa shooked her head in disapproval. _"You will only be injured in the process."_

I retracted my hand, feeling slightly disappointed. But, I soon removed it; the barrier shimmered and disappeared, leaving the stone for us to take. "What?"

" _Neya, how in the world?"_ The goddess trotted towards the stone cautiously. I could tell that she was shocked. _"That barrier was here for hundreds of years and yet, no one was able to get this stone!"_

"I'm not sure but..." The stone continued to hover in the air and it floated towards my direction. "I think it allows anyone who has a desire for greater power to obtain it."

 _ **It responded to her desire to defeat Berthe?**_ She let out a sigh, causing me to looking at her in worry. _"Neya."_

"Yeah?"

" _Let it become part of you."_

"Ummm..."I held the stone in front me and waited. After a few minutes, the stone floated up in the air once more and it nearly blinded the both of us with intense, bright light. As soon as it was gone, I could feel something inside, willing everything to become stronger. "Woah..."

" _Did it help?"_ The goddess prodded my arm with her nose. _"Do you feel... stronger?"_

I grinned and raised a hand to the sky. "Just you wait Berthe! I'm going to whoop your ass with this!"

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Me: This is her first path job change. The next one will be about her 'Elements Guard'path.**


	2. Elements Guard

**Me: Here you all go! Please R &R and enjoy! This is her 'Elements Guard' path.**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Disclaimer: Elsword is not own by me but by KOG. T^T. I only own my OCs and the places that I create.**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _The outskirts of Altar of Dedication..._

I slashed a Glitter Demon in half, dodging as another had tried to whack me with his hammer. I brought my spear forward, feeling it impact at another Glitter's stomach. With all my strength, I swung my spear with the Glitter Demon still impaled and smashed it onto another wave. They all fell backwards but another wave was already approaching me.

 _Shit!_ "Air Impact!" I pushed my hand forward, causing this wave to scream in pain as they fell onto the ground, blood oozing from the cuts. But, they remained standing as they advanced on me once more.

I advanced as well and jumped, landing on the head of one of the Glitter. I willed the air around me to change to earth and screamed. "Impaling Avalanche!" Rocks appeared in the air and they landed onto the army of Glitter Demon, causing mass chaos and destruction as the rock landed on them, causing their blood to burst or causing mass confusion among the army. But, I had disappeared from it, running into the Altar since I know that my most hated enemy is currently located.

 _Neya!_ Lupa seemed to be cautious as I left the Soldiers of Feita deal with the remaining Glitter Demons. _Are you sure that they will be alright?_

 _They will be!_ I teleported, founding myself on the 3rd floor. _I'm worried about Lento-san. He didn't even come out yet._

 _You must hurry. His group has already been defeated by him._

 _I know!_ I clutched my spear tightly and gritted my teeth as I continued to run. _I know that already!_

"I'M COMING FOR YOU, BERTHE!" I shouted to no one in particular as I teleported once more.

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _At the top of The Altar of Dedication..._

Berthe let out a snarling laugh as he grabbed the leader up with his paws. "Puny mortals..." He tightened his grip on the man, causing him to scream in pure agony. "Can't even defend themselves against us." Around him, the other soldiers were dead, already shattered from his Ice Blast. "Puny. Weak. Arrogant. That's why..." He threw the leader down with tremendous force, causing him to cough up huge amounts of blood. "WE SHOULD BE THE ONE AND ONLY RULERS OF THIS WORLD! ALL MORTALS WILL..." His sentence was cut short as he felt something hard plunge into his back. The Ice Demon turned around and found a girl with scarlet, red hair panting hard. "Oh...?"

"BERTHE! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" She charged and a huge spear of water was above her head. "I'M FUCKING KILLING YOU HERE!"The girl motioned her weapon forward, causing the water spear to fly at his direction. The one thing that the girl forgot was that a one hit KO move cannot harm the demon in anyway.

As it was about to close in on him, a feral grin appeared on his snout and howled. It had collided with the girl, causing her to hit the wall with such force that she had begun to cough up blood. The remains of the soldiers and the leader were blown away from the attack and Berthe knew that he was the invincible being above all.

"Did you see that?!" The Ice Demon raised both paws into the air and a low, rumbling laugh could be heard from his heard. "We are the Chosen Ones! The ones that is capable of...!" He stopped once more, sensing a darker aura than the girl before. He quickly turned to the direction of it and saw the girl standing; who know had long, silver hair along with a tail. "How?!"

She chuckled. "How? That's a funny question to ask." The girl raised her spear. "You won't be able to see another day since you will be killed by me, the Goddess of Wolves, Lupa."She chanted a long spell and all of the elements appeared above their heads. This caused the Ice Demon to be stunned.

The girl smiled. "This is goodbye." She brought down her spear while shouting, "Catastrophe!"

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

Neya woke up with a start, feeling sore all over. She inspected the scene and found that Berthe was nowhere to be found. "Where?!"

 _Don't worry._ She flinched from her voice. _I took care of him for you._

"What the hell?! I thought I said he was mine to kill!" The elf stood up angrily, causing Lupa to sigh.

 _It was your own fault for being too reckless._ Neya was about to protest but the goddess continued to speak. _'He disappeared before the last part of the spell could kill him.'_ _You should take care of Lento. His condition is too critical._

Without another word, the elf ran towards the knight's side and quickly placed her ear on his chest. He let out a small, weak groan but she could still hear his heart beating. Neya let out a long sigh of relief. "Thank goodness...!"

 _If you don't hurry, he will be gone._ Lupa said nothing more as her host placed her now bright hands onto his chest. _Keep it there until his heart is beating strongly._

"Ok." She left it there, immediately feeling even more magic power than she ever had experienced before. "Wha...?"

The goddess chuckled. _You have now advanced to [Elements Guard]. Use those powers well..._

Neya smiled serenely as she nodded. "Yes!"

She continued to concentrate on healing Lento as the spirit within her drifted off to sleep. _Where ever you go, Berthe. We will hunt you down._

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Me: Before I write her [Summoner Lancer] path, there will be a small part after Neya finally meets up with Berthe again and she will be able to use that spell once more...**


End file.
